Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a measurement device which emits charged particle beams to a sample and detects signal electrons generated from the sample to obtain information regarding the sample, a calibration method of the measurement device, and a calibration member.
Background Art
There is a charged particle beam device which scans an observation visual field area of a sample surface of a semiconductor device which is an observation target with an electronic probe, detects signal electrons generated from the sample to obtain a two-dimensional image, and performs length measurement of a dimension of a structure of the sample which is a target by using the two-dimensional image.
Among these, a critical dimension-SEM (CD-SEM) using a technology of a scanning electron microscope (SEM) is used. A charged particle beam device which automatically inspects and classifies defects of a sample from a two-dimensional image acquired in the same manner as described above includes an inspection SEM. The CD-SEM and the inspection SEM are tools necessary for controlling a yield rate in a semiconductor manufacturing step.
Meanwhile, a dimension of a length measurement and inspection target becomes closer to a probe diameter of the CD-SEM or the inspection SEM, along recent advancements in refinement.